Demeter's Struggle, Jemima's Loss
by Silikat
Summary: Demeter's encounter with Macavity-but why did he target Demeter? And what is Jemima's part in the struggle for power? As battle looms nearer, the Jellicles need to work out who is friend, and who is foe. Formerly titled 'Demeter's Struggle'
1. Prologue:Demeter Alone

Chapter 1-Demeter Alone

She was scared. More scared than she had ever been in her entire life. What had happened? Just a week ago she had been in the Junkyard, safe, laughing, smiling.

Not like here. Not like now.

Here there was only tears. Tears and blood. Blood and pain.

Macavity. That was what had happened. Macavity had come, and her entire life was turned upside down.

She would never be safe. Never again. Not after this. Not after what she had done...what he had done...what had happened.

He had mocked her. Teased her when she was on the ground, sobbing in pain, begging for mercy, begging that he just stop. He had told her she was just a kitten, weak, foolish enough to be with _him_, foolish enough to go too far, to get lost, to follow him.

Macavity. The Napoleon of Crime. How could she have not known it was him? They had grown up together. They had been best friends. She had been closer to him than she was to Bombalurina, for Heaviside's sake!

Had she done this to him? The night he was thrown out of the Junkyard, when he was exiled for the murder of Gus' mate, the night she didn't talk to him-was he bitter? Is that why he had been stalking her?

Oh yes, he took great pleasure in telling her that he had been following her, watching her, waiting for a chance to lead her away, to take her here. That he wanted her, regardless of whatever she said.

In the end, she wasn't ashamed any more. She wasn't crying any more.

She was angry.

She had lashed out. She had dared to hurt him, dared to try and fight back.

That's when he got mad. When he decided to lash out, use his claws. She had taken her chances and ran. She had blundered around harsh, metal corridors for what seemed like days. Finally she found an exit, stumbled into the light, the sun. Then there was more running. Running, when everything was just a blur.

Finally, she settled here. Exhausted, worn out, bleeding, sobbing, in some back alley she didn't know, that was nowhere near the 'yard. She knew he would find her. He would always find her, wherever she was. There was no hiding from Macavity.

She lay there for hours, just waiting for him to arrive. Eventually, the sun went down, and she was left alone, lost in the dark.

As if in a trance, she ran on. On and on and on. She didn't know where she was going, just_ away_.

It was two days before she was found.

Munkustrap found her lying in the street outside his human's house, passed out. He gathered her small, frail body in his strong arms and carried her back to the Junkyard, to warmth and safety. Home.

But it wasn't her home any more. Nowhere felt like home. Not while he was still alive. Not while he was still looking for her.

It took two weeks before she spoke to anyone, and one more before she dared to smile.

That was when she found out she was pregnant. Pregnant with his kit.

At first, she was appalled. She wanted to get rid of it, to get rid of the only bit of him left in her body.

It took a lot of persuading to get her to keep it, and, in time, the kit was born. A small red, black and white queen, called Jemima.

The newborn was beautiful. With one glance, she loved her new baby. Even if it was _his _kitten. Even if she reminded her of Macavity.

Demeter could never forget. But she could look forwards. This new kitten was her hope, her new life, her future.

And she wasn't scared of Macavity any more.

* * *

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Cats.

**Authors note-**Just a little oneshot to clear the writer's block. Tell me what you think!


	2. Letters of Love

Chapter 2-Letters of Love

_And I wasn't scared of Macavity any more._

But you are. You have been scared of Macavity for so long-too long. It has been two months since you wrote that for me, and you still flinch at loud noises, still have nightmares. I wanted to know what happened, to share your pain, but you wouldn't let me. This was our compromise.

The paper it is written on is ripped and dirty, the amount of times I have poured over it when I couldn't sleep for dreams and nightmares of you and him. I have looked at it so much, I can probably recite it, word for word, off by heart. Every paragraph of your suffering, every sentence of your shame, every word of your pain.

That, in my mind, was it. I didn't care if he was my brother. He was going to pay for what he did to you, Demeter.

You begged me not to, of course. Said I didn't know what he could do to me, what you had seen him do to other cats. I told you that I didn't care. Blinded by my rage, I set out towards the city.

I didn't get past the gates.

You told me you couldn't bear to lose me, and that just melted my heart. So I stayed-a decision I regret to this day.

Oh, Demi. I wish you could see how much I worry about you, how many sleepless nights I have had just thinking about you. You and that...that monster. That _thing _that doesn't even deserve to be called a cat any more. That murderer.

You won't even leave the Junkyard now, not to get food or visit people or even just to go back to your humans. Did you know they put out signs when you vanished? They were worried about you. We all were.

Every day that week, me, Alonzo, Tugger and various other toms would go out looking for you. Every day we would come home with our heads bowed, with no news. With even less hope than the day before. With more assumptions that we would never find you.

Bombie was going spare. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Tugger. She would search for you as well, alone-but to no avail.

I think she knew where you were. I think she knew you were with Macavity. Towards the end, she took a turn for the worse. She thought you were dead. She thought he had killed you. Bombalurina, the most outgoing cat in the Junkyard being a quiet and unseen shadow, just staring up at the moon, crying at night.

When I found you, a million things were going through my head. How lucky that you should appear outside my house, of all the places in London! I thanked the Everlasting Cat there and then, Dem. He had delivered you right into my arms.

But you were scaring me. You looked…dead, Demi, all pale and passed out, all covered in blood. You looked so small. And so still. You were barely breathing.

I took you back home. At first, you wouldn't even let me touch you. You flinched away and covered your face, even though you were so desperately in need of my help.

It was a long way to walk, even though you were so light. I was worn out by the time we got back to the Junkyard. It was really early in the morning, about 1:00. The only cats around were the strays, the ones with no human home to go to. Specifically, no Jenny or Jelly.

But Alonzo _was _there. Remind me never to underestimate my younger brother again, for as soon as he saw us he came straight over and took you off me, putting himself in charge. He laid you down in that beat up old car Jenny uses when we're sick.

"Watch over her." He told me, before disappearing into the night.

I knew where he was going-Jenny's humans' house. I just hoped he'd get there soon. It didn't look like you would last much longer.

After weeks of waiting, or so it seemed, 'Lonz returned, with a sleepy looking Jenny and Jelly in tow. They wouldn't let me and Alonzo in while they were looking over you, so I went to go and find the one cat who should really know that you were back-your sister.

Bombalurina was hard to find, but eventually I saw her. She was staring out of the window of a human house that must have been the one you shared. She froze when she saw me. No wonder why, really-I was covered in your blood from when I was carrying you. She let me in through the window, and I considered what to say to her.

"Bombie…we found Demeter."

Her eyes went wide, and she struggled to speak.

"Is she…"

"She's alive, but she's very badly hurt. Come back with me. Jenny and Jelly are with her now."

With her face like a stone, she followed.

By the time we got back to the Junkyard, Jenny had come out of that car. She said you were in something called a 'coma', which, she explained, meant you were unconscious and wouldn't wake up for a while, maybe even never.

We were both terrified and relieved-relieved that you were alive, terrified that you would never come out of your 'coma'.

Bombie didn't leave your side once. Did she tell you that? I bet she didn't. She refused to go anywhere just in case you woke up when she was away. I came in and visited every day, of course, but Dad wouldn't let me off my stupid duties enough.

It felt like forever, but it was only five days.

I was there when you woke up. I wouldn't bother telling you that, but I don't think you recognised us. You kept screaming and crying. You thought I was Macavity at one point-that really hurt.

It took a lot to calm you down.

Do you remember when you first had the nightmare? I do. I heard you yelling in the middle of the night, all the way over from my den. Screaming his name and sobbing, a lonely voice in the dark. I ran in and woke you up. You were crying. I tried to comfort you.

"Its okay, it's over. He's not here. You're safe now."

You looked up at me, your soft brown eyes filled with fear.

"I'll never be safe, Munk. Not while he's still out there. Not while he's still alive." you whispered.

I can sort that for you, Dem.

I bet you wondered why I was giving you your life story, huh? Why I was recounting all of that stuff. Well, here's your answer.

I'm going to get him. I'm going to kill Macavity dead, so that you can be safe. So that things can go back to normal.

Look after Jemima, Dem. Don't worry about me. I'll see you when I get back, and if I don't-well, I'll see you in Heaviside. If I'm good enough. I have no doubt that _you _are. The Everlasting Cat himself is lowlier than you, my darling, my angel. My Demi.

I love you. Stay strong.

Munkustrap.

* * *

**Author's Note-**Well, I did it! Part 2. More is planned. This could end up going on forever.  
Big thanks to **SummerRose12 **and **jelliclesoul635 **for suggesting I carry on and being so supportive, and to **musicgal3 **for being a fan. Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Cats


	3. Was it my fault?

Chapter 3-Was it my fault?

Oh Dem…What's he done to you?

Not Macavity. No, he's been quiet recently-we haven't heard about anything he's done.

I'm talking about Munkustrap. That son of a pollicle! What does he think he's playing at, going and breaking my sister's heart like that?

I found her in her den, on the day he left. She was just standing there, in shock. She was staring at a letter with wide eyes, as silent tears dripped down her cheeks.

I managed to coax the letter from her, and read it. It was a goodbye from Munkustrap, saying he was going to kill Macavity so that Demi could be safe.

I knew for a fact he wouldn't succeed. Nobody did! I'd seen many a young tom step up to challenge Macavity. None had survived. Macavity had torn them in two. I knew Demi had seen that too-why do you think she had nightmares? Well, that and other things.

I slipped out and took that stupid letter with me. Now, I don't know if this was just bad luck on his part or what, but Munkustrap's little brother Alonzo was passing at the exact same moment I stormed out of Demi's den. I was seeing red, I was that angry at Munkustrap, so I kinda felt the need to confront Alonzo.

"Look at this. _Look _at this!" I yelled at him, brandishing the letter in my right paw.

"What is it?" he asked. I guess he was a bit confused, but his eyes grew wider and wider as he speed read it.

"What the-"  
"Your idiot brother's gone to take on Macavity. He's gonna get himself killed!"

"What? Why?" Bast, Alonzo was being a bit thick. And with me so angry, I guess I just exploded.

"I'll tell you why. Because he's a stupid, selfish, bloody minded…"

"Do _not _talk about my brother like that!"  
"Why not? He just went swanning off, no regard for Demi's feelings or anything. Demi's gonna be heartbroken!"

And with I stormed off, leaving behind me an open mouthed Alonzo, who probably hates me now. I don't care.

Demeter _is_ heartbroken. I'm watching her now. She's looking out of the window of our humans', just looking for him.

Myself, I don't think he's worth crying over, but maybe I'm just biased. I mean, even when he was a kitten he was a boring little thing, only bothered with learning the Jellicle Laws and growing up to be a good little protector for daddy.

Yuck. He makes me sick.

It's his fault Demeter is in this state.

It's his fault.

Or is it mine?

Not many others know this, but I spent some time with Macavity, before he took my baby sister away. Except for me, it was a bit different.

I chose to go there. Why, I shall never know. But I chose to run away with Macavity.

It was wonderful, at first. Every night like a dream. Until, that is, the night I dared to say no to him. Then I got the same Demi did. He got so angry sometimes…I was scared for my life. Yes, you heard right. Proud Bombalurina, cowering before Macavity. I still have the scars. And the nightmares. In the end, I found the exit and ran out of there as fast as my paws could carry me, never once looking back.

I knew Macavity was angry at me. Two weeks after I returned, he struck again, this time kidnapping my little sister.

Did he do it to get back at me? Was that why he hurt Demi like that, to hurt me? Was it my fault?

Oh, Heaviside, say it wasn't me.

Demi won't eat now. She's refusing everything. She hasn't eaten anything in two days now. I'm so worried about her, but she won't talk to me. She won't talk to anyone. Not even Jemima.

I feel so sorry for Jemima. I think she's almost scared of her mum. She doesn't understand, she's too young. She doesn't know what's going on. Yesterday she tried to talk to Demeter-that ended in tears.

"Mummy, mummy, what's wrong?" Jemima asked, but Dem didn't answer.

"Mummy? Did I do something bad?" Jemi's eyes filled with tears. "Mummy? Why won't you talk to me? Mummy?"

I couldn't watch it any more. I had to take the poor kitten away and explain to her that she didn't do anything, her mummy was just feeling sad, but she'd soon be back to normal.

I'm not sure who I was trying to convince, Jemi or me.

Jenny's looking after Jemima now, since Demi can't. She seems happy enough, playing with Etcetera, Victoria and Electra. Glad someone is. Most cats are worried for Munkustrap, and those that aren't are scared for poor old Demi.

Oh Demi…what have I done? I've messed up your life completely. Look at you, just sitting there staring out of the window, waiting for Munkustrap. Waiting and watching. But he's not going to come back, Demi. He won't be back to sweep you off your paws and tell you that Macavity is dead. It's not going to happen.

He's been gone for nearly a week now. If he'd succeeded, he'd be back by now. Which means he didn't succeed. Which means he's dead. And it's all my fault.

I sent a cat to his death.

I didn't like Munkustrap much, but I didn't hate him enough to kill him! And now Demi's so...so dead inside. My sister and her mate. How many others will be punished for what I did?

I feel so stupid. What have I done? If only Demi would talk to me. I wouldn't feel so bad then.

Dem…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to happen like this.

Bast, Dem, talk to me!

Dem?

* * *

He came back. Thank Heaviside! He came back!

Plato saw him crawling back at midnight last night, when he was on patrol. He was beaten and bloody, and seemed to be in some sort of a trance, asking for Demeter and saying her name over and over and over again. But he's alive.

Oh, thank the Everlasting Cat! I thought…I thought I'd killed him. I don't know what would have happened then.

Demi won't leave him. They're in his den now. Funny, but she's acting like I did when she was in a coma.

Figures, really. She loves him a lot, more than she realised. I hear they'll be mated at next year's ball. Not the next one-that's too soon. In fact, it's in four weeks. Jenny reckons he'll be up and about by then, but not up to much dancing.

I'm just glad he's back safe. I thought Macavity had done what he did to so many young toms that still haunt my and Demi's nightmares.

Jemima still hasn't been to see Demeter yet, but Dem says that she'll welcome her kitten back tomorrow. I'm glad. We both know what it's like growing up without a mother.

Munk's going to tell us what happened tomorrow. I'm not sure I want to hear, and I'm sure Demi shouldn't listen. Too many bad memories, as I told her.

She never listens to me.

* * *

"When I went to take on Macavity…oh, I was terrified. When I found his lair, I didn't want to go in, but the thought of you, Demi, spurred me on. I had to do this. Whatever it took. So off I went." We were gathered around the TSE1, listening in as Munkustrap told us what had happened. Everyone was there apart from the kittens.

"Macavity was in the main room, and he smirked as I entered, I remember that well.

"So, the great Munkustrap, come to challenge me." he said. I don't know how he knew. Maybe he just guessed? Anyway, without warning, he just pounced on me. I retaliated, but he just kept hitting me and hitting me. I was getting knocked down over and over again, but he barely seemed to have a scratch on him."

"How did you get out, Munk?" Demi gasped. We all blinked in surprise-we'd all forgotten we were in the Junkyard. Instead, we were all in Macavity's lair, watching in horror as Munkustrap got beat up.

"I ran. I was spitting out blood by this point. Macavity was gloating. I was scared. I knew I'd never beat him. So I ran away, leaving a trail of blood behind me."

"How come it took you so long to get back?" That was Admetus.

"They were following me-his henchcats, that is. I had to hide-I couldn't lead them to the Yard!"

Demi nuzzled against his fur. "I'm so glad you're back." she whispered.

So was I, Demi. So was I.

Still, I hope we can put all this behind us in time for the Jellicle Ball. We're hoping for some normality soon, for all of our sakes. That'll be something to celebrate!

Macavity had better not try anything then. I don't know what would happen if he did…

* * *

**Author's note-**So, here it is, earlier than I'd said on my profile. Part 4 may be a while-I have _tons_of homework. Thanks again to all my reviewers, and I'll see you again in the Jellicle Ball!

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Cats. Unfortunately.


	4. The Jellicle Ball

**Author's note-**I'm back! And here comes Part 4. And, in the words of a certain reviewer, will Macavity make a move? Will Munkustrap finally regain Demeter's honor? Or will the elite Cat of Mystery triumph once more in the Junkyard?  
Time to find out! Let's get on with the show.

**Disclaimer-**I don't, never have done, and never will own Cats or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Four-The Jellicle Ball.

Demeter.

I love her.

I have done since we first met.

She came into the Junkyard when my brothers and I were kittens, barely three months old. Her mother, we found out later, used to be a Jellicle and had abandoned Demeter and her sister so they could have a better life. She was a small, shy little thing. I was the unruly kitten of Jellicle Tribe-not caring for the rules, unlike my brothers. I think she liked me more for that. We often played together as young kittens, and soon became friends.

Then the day came that I discovered my powers. At first, the elders were thrilled. Magical cats were a rarity back then. I, as expected, used my powers for kittenish things at that time, pranks and the like. I remember my favourite prank was to levitate a water balloon over Father's head while he wasn't watching, then pop it, soaking him.

Demeter and I grew closer then ever. We were the best of friends, and it seemed unlikely that we would ever be parted.

But then, the change. Adulthood. I got there four months before Demeter. Believe it or not, I was normal as a kit, but as I matured I grew wilder, less able to be controlled by Father. There was going to be a snapping point, and it came a week after the Jellicle Ball-the time that Demeter became an adult.

It wasn't my fault I killed Hecate.

I was _so_ angry.

It was the day Father was going to announce his new right hand cat, the new protector. It was going to be one of his sons-either me, Munkustrap, Tugger or Alonzo. I was the firstborn, the eldest, the strongest, the magic cat. By all the Laws I would have been made the Protector, with Munkustrap as my second.

But Father had announced the Protector as Munkustrap. I was his second-inferior to my little brother. I was mad. What a disgrace! Me, a second? I should be in charge. I should be the boss. I deserve it, after all those years of following Father's rules. Me.

On the way back to my den, Gus' mate noticed my anger and stopped me.

"What's wrong, Macavity?" she asked, a look of concern creeping across her face.

"None of your business." I muttered.

"Macavity? Answer me." She obviously hadn't heard me.

"I said, none of your business, you filthy Pollicle."

Hecate's face flushed a bright red. Was she angry I'd insulted her? What a shame…

"What did you call me?"

"You heard."

"That is _no way _to talk to your elders, young tom!"

This queen was really starting to irritate me. She seemed all set to follow me home until she got an answer.

"Why won't you leave me _alone_?"

I pounced, claws extended, ripping into her terrified body with a twisted glee. She started screaming, over and over, so I crushed her throat to shut her up, all the time howling with an angry fierceness-really bringing out the wild side of Macavity.

I don't remember much else after that.

Apparently I was found kneeling over the body, her blood staining my paws.

Let me set something straight. I'm not sorry. Never will be. She got what she deserved, and she was welcome to it.

Father exiled me the next day. Me, his own son. Nobody talked to me that day. Nobody even looked at me. Jellylorum and Asparagus Junior were hissing and spitting at me behind my back. (Asparagus Senior was nowhere to be seen.) There was no need to be rude! I only killed their mother…

Father told me I could never return, on pain of death. I didn't care. The Jellicles had nothing left for me. I was walking out of there, head held high, without a care in the world, when I caught sight of her. Demeter. I smiled softly and winked at her, but she recoiled, eyes wide with horror. She was…scared of me.

What had Munkustrap been telling her? I mean, sure I killed someone, but it wasn't as if I'd meant it. I didn't want to drive her away, not my only friend. Not Demeter.

I turned towards her, one paw outstretched.

"Demi…"

But Demeter turned away, appalled.

With a heavy heart, I turned towards my new life.

* * *

I would love to say it was all uphill from there, but that would be a lie. The first two weeks were the worst. I lived in a sewer.

Still, I did what I had to do. Let me tell you, Hecate's blood isn't the only one staining these old paws. But the murder got me to the top, and pretty soon I was running a crime ring under the alias Napoleon.

That was just a code name-a new name for my new life. I don't quite know how it became my official title. Still, I like it. It has a nice ring to it.

All this time I only had one thought, and that was revenge. The Jellicles had kicked me out, but now I had followers. Loyal cats and rats that would die so that I could get back at the Jellicles. The only question was how.

That was when Bombalurina sauntered back into back into my life. _Bast, she's grown up well _I thought as she entered the seedy pub I was in, having only just settled the 'disposal' of the manager and taking over. She was surprised to see me, I noticed. That wasn't unexpected-by the Jellicle Laws you weren't even allowed to touch an exile, never mind drink with them. Nevertheless, the scarlet queen wandered over, almost shyly.

"Macavity." Her voice was soft and low, and made most of the other toms turn their heads to watch us, jealous of me picking up this beautiful queen.

"You've…changed." I murmured, looking her up and down. She was taller than I remembered, and her coat was smoother and redder.

"So have you."

"What are you doing here? You Jellicles don't usually come this far out of the Junkyard, it's too risky."

"Maybe I don't care."

"Maybe you _should _care. I'm a dangerous cat."

Bombalurina chuckled. "Don't I know it. I've heard all about you, Macavity."  
I leaned forwards, eyebrows raised. "Oh? And what have you heard?"  
Bombie hesitated, eyeing me up, before moving her face closer to whisper in my ear, slowly and deliberately.

"Enough to know that you're a prize worth having."

I smirked, amused by this. "Is that an invitation, Miss Bombalurina?"

She looked sideways at me, a curious smile on her face.

"Maybe"

And that is a Jellicle worked her way into my lair.

I did take her back to my headquarters, after a lot of deliberating. It's an abandoned human house just outside of London-quite large, only abandoned because of a rat infestation. They all work for me now, of course.

I think she enjoyed it at first. She certainly made the queens who worked for me jealous. I have found I have that effect on queens. It's quite fun.

Bombalurina and I became close-closer than would be advisable in my line of work. So I drove her out. I made demands, and when I didn't get my way, I got angry, all the while leaving the gates open for when she ran away. I lashed out at her, again and again, until she was scared of me. That made me laugh. She was the most proud cat I had ever met!

The only reason she was there was to supply me with much needed information about the Jellicles. But I had learned what I needed, so I let her go-after having some fun first, of course. She had served her purpose. I made her think she had escaped so I could have her followed back home, to see if the Junkyard was still as easy to break into. It was, of course.

But all the time my head was buzzing with a bit of news Bombalurina had told me. Demeter and Munkustrap were mates. My brother had stolen Demi from me.

Then I knew I had to have her back. So, the next week, I had Goldie, one of my most loyal agents, slip into the Junkyard and kidnap her. I had her back, and she was mine. Even if I had to force myself on her, she was mine.

I could see that what I was doing to her was killing her. But I didn't stop. I wanted more. And what Macavity wants, he gets.

A part of me was glad when she got out. I didn't want to kill her! But that wild, animal side of me needed it. I disgusted even myself with how I treated Demeter, but I, somehow…enjoyed it. I laughed cruelly at her pain.

Then her mate came to wipe me out. Ha! As if he could beat the great Macavity. I battered him-completely wiped the floor with him, the wimp. My brother's going soft.

And now, here I am, ready to attack again. Only this time, I'm using stealth. I have already taken Father away, as a hostage. Now I am back, disguised as Father, so I can get those idiots to trust me. Then I can show who I really am, and they will have to obey me. Yes, taking over the Tribe should be a piece of cake.

* * *

Curse that Pollicle Munkustrap! He ruined _everything_!

Demeter saw that it was me, not Father. She tried to warn everyone away. I had to do something. And I did. I ripped off my disguise, and went for plan B-attack. Kill Munkustrap, (something I should have done a long time ago) and take over by force. And it would have worked, as well, if Alonzo hadn't taken over. Stupid little runt. I'd forgotten about him. He grabbed Demeter off me when I tried to take her away, then tried to fight me. Well, one cat isn't enough to beat me, but the whole Tribe? It was really wearing me down. Even Jennyanydots and Jellylorum joined in! They're supposed to be too old for that now, aren't they?

I was getting tired out, so I had to leave the Junkyard, and quickly. I used a couple of wires I found lying around to turn off all the lights the magic kitten wired up, and made good my escape.

Mission-failure. And I do not take failure well. But I learned something during my brief stay in the Junkyard, something that shocked me. Something that I can use to my advantage. Something they don't realize that I am aware of. Demeter's secret weapon, if you like.

A young kitten. My daughter. Jemima, I believe her name is.

I have plans for her. Plans to overthrow the Jellicles-with her help and approval. I can get my little daughter on my side easily. That won't take a lot of effort. I can turn Jemima into my little Jellicle traitor.

Who's laughing now, Munkustrap? It's his fault, after all. He took my only love from me.

He took Demeter.

But I love her.

And I'm going to get her back.

Whether she likes it or not.


	5. A Jellicle Traitor

Chapter 5-A Jellicle Traitor

Macavity. The Hidden Paw. The Napoleon of Crime. The most evil cat in the whole of London, hated and feared by every self-respecting Jellicle. A murderer, with a lot of blood on his paws. Wanted-for everything.

My father. The most misunderstood cat I've ever known.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you." I told him one night, after he told me more about that tribe I'd grown up in, the Jellicles.  
"So am I, Jemima." he replied, smiling with a familiar look of fatherly concern. "You mean your mother didn't tell you any of this? She didn't tell you about me?"  
"No" I answered, once again feeling a ball of anger rising up from the pit of my stomach. Bast, I _hate _my mother. "It seems everyone knew more about my life than I do."

That's true. Every single cat back at home-my _old _home-knew where I came from, and what Dad had done. And I knew nothing. I hate that. I hate _them_.

I'm so glad Dad took me away from all that.

It was a week after the Ball-my first Ball ever. It was brilliant! I had the time of my life, and Mum said I sang like and angel. All the adults seemed to love my singing. I know Tumble certainly did! I was going to go and see Etcetera and Electra. It was quite early in the morning, so there was nobody around. My mind was buzzing with a thousand crafty ways to wake up Etcy and Lecs without them killing me, so I didn't see the cat sneaking up behind me until it was too late. Before I could turn around, or even cry out, a paw was clamped over my mouth, holding some sort of funny smelling rag. That was when I blacked out.

When I came to, I was in a human house that I didn't you, I wouldn't recognise any human house, having never been in one before. I didn't like it at first. Everything was so big! It was scary.

Then, I got the biggest shock of my life, for who was sitting in front of me but the only cat I feared, the one who had been trying to kidnap my mother, just one week ago. I was terrrified! I couldn't speak, or even move. I was just rooted to the spot, shaking with fear.

But the more I stared at him, the more I noticed something strange. He wasn't glaring at me, or giving me one of his trademark evil grins. No, Macavity almost looked...concerned. As if he actually cared about me. _There's something wrong here_, I thought. _Keep it together, Jemima, maybe you can get out of here._

I took a deep breath.  
"What...where am I? What do you want, Macavity?" I spat at him, determined to be strong, like Mum.  
To my surprise, Macavity just looked even more anxious. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."  
"What, like you 'just talked' to Mum and Dad?" Yes, at that time I thought Munkustrap was my father. Pathetic, or what?

"Jemima..."  
"How do you know my name?"  
He ignored this, frowning as if what he had to say was deeply upsetting for him. It probably was, now I think about it.  
"Jemima, Munkustrap's not your father."  
What?  
"Don't be stupid. Of course he is!"  
Macavity must have sensed the uncertainty in my voice. I had always had doubts about my so called father, and this little exchange only confirmed what I'd thought for a long time.

"Munkustrap is your uncle, as is Tugger and Alonzo. Your mother's been lying to you, I'm afraid. Jemima...I'm your father."

_What? _I thought. _That can't be right. I can't be _his _daughter. Bast, tell me it's not true! My mother loves me, she wouldn't lie to me! She wouldn't...she didn't..._

But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. For one, I looked nothing like Munkustrap! And, as I said, I had always had doubts. I knew my mother had been with Macavity in the past. And my coat, that I'd assumed I'd inherited from Aunty Bombie, was the same scarlet hue as Macavity's own. I must have looked confused as I glanced at my new found father, because he came to sit next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I flinched, scared, and still not accepting that Macavity was indeed my dad, and he drew back.

"There's a lot you need to know, but that can wait until the morning. Good night, Jemima."  
He left the room, switching off the light as he went, and I drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, Macavity was standing over me, pushing a saucer of milk towards me with his nose.  
"Here. You must be starving."

I was, but I was unsure whether or not to accept. This was Macavity we're talking about! Still, as it turned out, he had a miniature feast set out for me, and I really was too hungry to decline. My father smiled, happy that I was eating.

Macavity_ smiled_at me. You have no idea how weird that felt. Dad-no, Munkustrap had told me stories about all the horrible things he'd done. And now he was smiling at me.

But he's my father.

When I'd finished eating, I confronted Dad. I had questions, and he was gonna give me answers.

"You said you had a lot to tell me. Like what?"  
"How much do you know about me? About what I do, and what I have done?"  
I paused. To be honest, I didn't want to talk to him at all, but...  
"A lot. And none of it's good."  
"Yes, I was afraid of that. You see, Jemima, I'm not the monster everyone thinks I am. That was just lies. Lies and rumours, spread by my heartless brothers. I'm not evil."  
I didn't believe him. Who would? I'd been hearing horror stories about him all my life, and I didn't think my entire family had been lying to me this entire time. Then I remembered my mother's lies about Dad, and I was determined to hear him out. I'd give him a chance, like I gave Grizabella a chance. And I was right about her, wasn't I?

"Yes, I've done some bad things, but so has any Jellicle. Your uncle tried to kill me once, when you were little. My father, your leader, kicked me out over an accident. I didn't mean to kill one of the Jellicles, it just happened. But he didn't listen to me. My brothers spread rumours about me. I have done some horrible things, but you need to to survive on the streets. Even Jellylorum has attacked me once, not so long ago! And I hadn't even done anything, just stand there. No," he said, his voice quivering with passion, "It's the Jellicles you should hate and fear. You saw what they did to me, to Grizabella. Think of the kittens, your friends. That could be any one of you."

I was shocked. I did remember a time when Munkustrap left, and came back beaten up. How could they do this to one of their own? With a sinking heart, I realised it was all true, and I wanted to learn more.

"Tell me more. That must have been horrible for you."

My father smiled, and continued with his tales.

* * *

Macavity closed the door behind him. Jemima was sleeping, so he knew he wouldn't be heard. He smirked. His plan was working. It was surprisingly easy to turn his daughters mind towards him. Kitten's play, one would say. And he didn't even have to lie! Well, not that much.

He had twisted the truth, to make himself sound like a martyr, while the tribe looked like the evil ones. And Jemima lapped it up like a saucer of milk. It was almost time, he thought, to work Phase Two of his plan. He would have to get Jemima back to her family, but that won't be hard. His many henchrats and cats could do that.

No, it was what came after that worried him. Not that the great Macavity ever got worried about anything! He had a plan, after all. And the Jellicles knew nothing. Didn't know that he had already decided their fates.

If he couldn't rule the Jellicles, he would have to destroy them instead.

* * *

I had been in Macavity's headquaters for a few months. I was really getting to know and like my dad, although I hadn't been anywhere in the house apart from my room. Dad forbid it. And I'm okay with that. I'm not sure I want to know what goes on in the lair of a master criminal.

But one day, one of the henchcats (Goldie, I think his name was) took me out of the lair, and left me by the Junkyard gates. Why, I'll never know. But I was back with the Jellicles, the cats who had been lying to me my entire life. I didn't trust them, and I didn't like them. But I was back.

At first, all I wanted to do was run. Run and hide. I would do _anything _to get away from there-from the cats who had persecuted my father from before I was even born. But, as I glanced around, I realised I didn't know how to get back to Macavity's HQ, or even where it was. My father was, once again, taken from me.

But before I could even think about what I was going to do next, the familiar figure of my fake father loomed up behind me. Damn. My chances of escaping were looking slimmer and slimmer. He looked pleased to see me, almost as pleased as I'd be if I never saw him again.

"Jemima!" he grinned, sweeping me up into a giant bear hug. "Thank the Everlasting Cat! What happened to you? I was so worried."  
"Get off me!" I yelled, pulling away from his grip with all my strength. "Don't you ever touch me again, you two faced…"  
"What? What are you talking about, Jem?"  
"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about, _Uncle_. I met my real father, and he told me everything. All the facts about my life, and where I _really _came from."  
I could see the horror in his eyes as it finally dawned on him where I'd been these past three months. Score one for Jemima.

Head held high, I turned to walk out of the 'yard, but a strong paw from Uncle Munkustrap stopped me. He dragged me back through the Junkyard gates, much to my dismay.

I didn't care what I had to do. I just needed to get back to my father.

* * *

Munkustrap paced the clearing, obviously troubled. Things had gone from bad to worse. First, his adopted daughter had disappeared, then his mate had run away not long after.

Yes, Demeter had packed up and left, too upset over her daughter and all of the things that had happened to her in the Jellicles to stay. And, though he searched and searched, Munkustrap couldn't find her. She was alone. Alone and lost, at a time when she needed her mate the most. And he needed her.

Now this. Jemima was scaring him; there was no doubt about it. He and his brothers had had to lock her up to keep her from running away.

"Do you know what he's done to her?" asked Alonzo.  
"It's more what he's told her." Munkustrap explained. "She seems to be under the impression that we're all evil, lying and two faced."  
"Whatever that monster's said, it's definitely had an impact." Tugger commented dryly. "She was spitting and kicking like a wildcat back there." He grimaced, showing off cuts in his arms where the kitten had got him.  
"What does he want from her?" Munkustrap cried out, frustrated. "She's just a kitten!"  
His brothers shrugged, but they all agreed to be on their guard. Macavity had a plan, and they were sure he would strike soon. What he was going to do, they had no idea. And that was what scared them the most.

* * *

So, stuck in a car boot with no plan and no way to escape. A fun way to spend a few hours, of course.

At least I managed to get a few scratches in first. Ha-the look on Tugger's face. Bested by a kitten. He'll never live it down.

Still, there didn't seem to be a way out of there. At least, not until the boot creaked slowly open, revealing the one cat I least expected to see.  
"Dad!" I was overjoyed. Had he come to take me back to his HQ, and away from his brothers?  
"Ssh, not so loud. You know I'm not meant to be here." He seemed anxious. "Listen, Jemima, I have a plan. A plan to take down the Jellicles. But I need you. I need somebody inside the tribe, listening to every word, reporting anything and everything back to me, however insignificant it may seem. Can you do that for me, Jemima? Can you be my spy?"

I was thrilled. Dad needed me! He'd rely on _me_. It made me feel grown up, feel loved, more loved than I had ever felt when Mum and fake-dad had been caring for me.

And I would be helping take down the Jellicles! I hate them so much, for lying to me, and for treating me like a stupid _baby_. I'm not a baby. I was nearly a full grown cat, for Bast's sake!

I replied without hesitating.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Author's note-**Sorry not much happened in this chapter. You'll get your big battles soon, don't worry! In the meantime, feel free to review and tell me what you think so far =) More about Jelly's attack on Macavity can be found in _Macavity's Unlikely Foe_, another of my stories.

**Disclaimer-**I _still _don't own Cats, or any of its characters.


	6. Inside the Tribe

Chapter 6-Inside the Tribe 

_Dear diary,_

_There's something odd about Jemima. I mean, she vanishes for three months, comes back out of the blue and attacks everyone (Even her father!), then acts like nothing happened! She doesn't even seem bothered that her mother's vanished without a trace._

_At least she's not attacking anyone now. She was talking to me, Vicki and Cetty the other day, and it was just like she'd never left, know what I mean? We were just hanging out, gossiping about everyone else. Jemima seemed particularly interested, but I didn't know she was that bothered about, say, when Skimble left. And when he's gonna be back. And where he's going. That queen asks too many questions! It makes us feel like we don't know her any more. That sounds stupid, but she was away for a while, and she's changed so much. Gone is the innocent little kitten who had a really sweet voice and wouldn't harm a fly. Now we have to live with a slightly paranoid, nervous cat, who jumps at the slightest mention of where she was._

_I suppose we've all changed. Grown up. We're not the stupid little kittens of the Ball. We're cats now. Adults. Etcetera's even taking a mate soon! I always know she like Pouncival, no matter what she said. She's got over Tugger at last! Just like all the adults said. Jenny was so smug. So was Bombalurina, for that matter. First time we saw her smile since Demeter went._

_Anyways, got to go, write later!_

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_My brother keeps on disappearing. And not in the magical way! Seriously, I haven't seen him for days, but the last time I did see him, he was acting really excited. I think he's found something interesting, bu whenever I question him, he just shakes his head and changes the subject, or says "You won't understand, Lecs, you're not a magician." He's so annoying! Him and those freaks, Coricopat and Tantomile. I've told Cetty and Vicki, but they don't get it. They don't have brothers. Lucky things._

_Jemima's_ _acting even weirder, if that's possible. She's been wandering around the 'yard like a little lost kitten, eavesdropping on everyones conversations. She thinks we don't notice, but she's so obvious, it's hard not to. I wonder what she's up to, but I don't dare ask. Like I said before, she's changed a lot. She scares me now. I'm putting a stop to it. I'm gonna go and confront her. Yes. I'm gonna go and find her now. I'm gonna ask her what she's doing, and never mind the consequences. I'm bringing back the old Jemima, the one we actually liked._

_Then it'll be okay, yeah?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear diary,_

_So much happened today, I don't know where to start. Okay, first things first. I found out where Misto was going off to. He came into my den today, looking paler than normal and worried out of his mind. He's been acting older recently, more mature, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders or something. Apparently, he found some big old magic books lying abandoned in a library somewhere, and he took them home. They were full of spells that he hadn't seen before, spells that, Coricopat and Tantomile didn't know about, spells that, at first, he slipped off to practice every day. Spells that, as he read on into the last book, scared him. Black magic._

Electra closed the diary and stared blankly at the wall of her den. Now that was a strange conversation. When Misto had stumbled into her den talking about death and destruction, she didn't know what to think. It had taken her quite some time to weasel an explanation out of him.

"That book. It's full of curses, death and destruction...Lecs, I found a black magic book."  
"So?" She didn't get his point at first. It wasn't like he was going to use it or anything, after all.  
"So? _So? _Electra, if Macavity found this kind of magic, there's no telling what he could do!" Mistoffelees spluttered.  
"Melodramatic much?" She had replied sarcastically.  
"Shut up, I'm serious!" He looked annoyed, and Electra had instantly felt bad for being angry at him. It was obvious that this book scared him out of his wits.  
"_I'm _serious." she had said gently. "If you have these stupid books, how's Macavity gonna get to them?"  
"True," he'd conceded, "But I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this. You know what Cetty's like. Keep it between us, and Cori and Tanto."  
She'd got annoyed at that. "You told the freaks before you told me?"  
"They're not freaks! They're just psychics."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Look, just don't tell anyone, okay?"  
"Okay Misto. I promise."

Electra frowned. She knew that this book could get them all into big trouble, but somehow she felt she needed to write about it. She wrote everything down there! And plus, who would read _her_ diary? She picked up the pen again.

_He swore me to secrecy, but I'm not quite sure why. It's not like anyone's gonna tell Macavity. Still, best to be on the safe side. __Heaviside, I sound like Jenny! That can't be a good thing.  
__  
Anyway, I talked to Jemima as well. She told me why she was doing all this sneaking around and stuff. It's just so she could catch up on what's been happening since she's been gone. I told her that if she just _asked _she could find out a lot quicker. I think that cheered her up. She's so miserable these days! She said she'd stop it now, so that's one good thing. And I kept my promise, I didn't tell her about the book. So there, Misto!_

* * *

The shady figure of a cat sat outside the den, watching Electra finish her diary. Electra seemed to have accepted the lies Jemima had spun her. She was proud of that, actually, and regarded being able to make things up on the spot as one of her skills. Not much of a skill, but she was proud. It meant she could follow her dad. That was all she wanted now.

Lies. That was what this tribe was built on. Everyone lied to her and about her. Come to think of it, the pasts of some of the adults were a bit shady. Jellylorum, for example, was a bit of a question mark. She wasn't born here, but she didn't talk about life outside the Jellicles. Maybe the truth was too weird to accept. Just like her truth.

She didn't think even Munkustrap would guess what she was up to, that she was Macavity's spy, and he was the only one who knew where she had been. _More lies,_ she thought to herself, _lies built upon lies, but now I know the truth._

Jemima told Macavity everything she knew, every Jellicle's life outlined in great detail, but she had missed out one. Demeter. The only thing Macavity didn't know was that Jemima's mother was gone.

She didn't quite know why she hadn't told him. It wasn't like she had forgiven her mum, not by a long shot! But it still felt odd. Like she was betraying that distant memory of the queen who had loved her and cared for her, the one she had trusted beyond all doubt, the one who...

Jemima shook her head angrily. Her mother didn't love her. She had lied to her. The only one she could trust was Macavity. She was moving on, away from Jellicle life and back to her father. Just as soon as she got some good information.

Inside the den, Electra had curled up to sleep. Now was her chance. She crept inside, and picked up Electra's diary. She had been taking it every night for the two weeks she had been back, classing it in her head as 'The best source of information in the Junkyard.' After all, if Etcetera the gossip queen knew anything, she'd tell Electra and Victoria. And when Electra finds things out, she writes them in her diary.

She trew the diary to the floor, muttering out loud as she flicked through the pages.  
"Gossip...gossip...rumours...me...oh! Misto found some black magic books? Interesting..."  
She closed the diary, deep in thought. Black magic? That was forbidden, and 100% banned by Jellicle Law. She guessed that was why he didn't want to tell anyone-he would be in trouble with Old Deuteronomy for practicing the magic.

But black magic, that was dangerous. It usually involved draining other cats' life to get more powerful. Could she report that? Could she, Jemima, give him the power to totally destroy the Jellicles?  
Hang on, wasn't that what she wanted? They were evil. All of them. That's what her dad had said.  
But they were family. Friends. She had trusted them once, even if that was a long time ago.  
But they lied. They were the evil ones. The enemy.  
Slowly and silently, Jemima replaced the book, and crept out of the Junkyard. _This is what I have to do, _she thought. _I'm doing the right thing. I'm going to destroy the Jellicles.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's note-**In case you haven't noticed, I've changed the name of the story. This is because I noticed there were a few fics called Demeter's _something_, and I didn't want to seem like I was copying any of them. Also, this is as much about Jemima now as it was Demeter, so she gets a mention in the title too.  
Speaking of which, I know it may seem like I've got rid of Demeter for good now, because she hasn't been seen for a while, but she's the whole reason Macavity's plotting all this! No doubt she's going to return soon, just wait a tiny bit longer.  
See you in the next chapter, guys!

**Disclaimer-**If I owned Cats, or indeed any of its characters, would I need this website? =D


	7. Taking Over

Chapter 7-Taking Over

Alonzo padded around the borders of the Jellicle Junkyard, yawning. He hadn't had any sleep the night before, and he knew he wasn't going to get any that night either. His night patrol had almost doubled recently. Nobody felt safe any more, not with Macavity on the prowl, and that was really taking it out of the watchcats. It wasn't fair. It was _his _family that was being hunted, after all. His niece. His sister in law. And now…

Alonzo bit his lip, remembering. Three nights ago, his brother had run away, when he was out on patrol. He had just upped and left one night, vanishing into the darkness of the night, never to be seen again. They didn't even look for him. Alonzo didn't want to. He made his choice, and now he's gone. And left him behind.

To be honest, Alonzo thought he should have left sooner.

Not that he didn't love his brother. He did – loved him to bits. That's why he wanted him to have gone. Munkustrap hadn't been alright the few weeks leading up to Jemima's return, and seeing what Macavity had done to her had just sent him over the edge. He didn't like just sitting around watching her, feeling helpless. Not Jemima. He was heartbroken, just looking at the bubbly little kitten, transformed into a moody, mysterious cat.

He should have left earlier, to save himself. By staying, a little part of him had died inside. Just like Alonzo.

Watching Munk, watching Jemima…it had just made him sad. So sad he didn't really talk to his family any more, just to get away from it. But he could cope. The only problem was, he knew his brother couldn't. That was why he was glad. Not because he hated him, because he loved him.

Although he wasn't even sure about that any more.

He'd left Alonzo with the Protector's job. And it wasn't the easiest job in the world, either. It demanded his whole attention, all the time. He didn't know how his brother had coped!

But never mind him. He was gone now. It was funny really, how only half of his family was left. Not funny as in ha-ha. Funny as in odd. There was just him and Tugger and their father. He couldn't remember their mother – she'd died giving birth to them. Macavity had gone bad. And now Munkustrap had vanished.

It was unfair. He was the youngest, the runt of the litter. Yet he had the most responsibility. Tugger didn't even _do _anything! And his father couldn't do much, not really. Not any more. He was too old now. _Well, they _do _call him Old Deuteronomy. _Alonzo thought wryly.

So, really, it was just him. In charge of all the Jellicle Tribe.

And everyone wondered why he was stressed.

Asparagus Junior, as his second, tried to help, but there wasn't much he could do. The Jellicle Laws prevented it. That, also, was unfair. When he was Leader, he would get rid of all of those stupid Laws that always got in their way.

But, for now, Alonzo was alone. For the first time in his life, he was doing something pretty much on his own. It felt…strange. Different. He wasn't quite sure whether he liked the independence, or resented the rest of the Tribe for leaving him like this. Alone. Vulnerable.

His thoughts were interrupted with a rustle – another cat? – that came from behind him. He whipped round, but he couldn't see anything. Or anyone. Must have been his imagination. Yes. That was it.

But there it was again. Rustle. Rustle. Alonzo glanced over his shoulder, getting more and more paranoid by the second. There wasn't anybody there, right? Or was it just Pouncival, playing his stupid tricks again? He _knew _it was a bad idea to recruit a kitten, least of all _that_ kitten, but would anyone listen to him? He sighed heavily, turning and yelling into the darkness.

"Pouncival? Is that you?" He turned again, shouting as loud as he could.

"Pouncie! It's not funny, you know. Stop it. Stop it _now_. Come out!." He sighed again, aware that he sounded more like Jenny every second.

"Pounce?"

_Hiding in the darkness, the creature laughed to itself, content in its victory. Those stupid cats. They'd believe anything. It was almost a pity they'd all have to be wiped out._

"Pouncival! Come out now! That is an _order_, young tom!"

Alonzo was getting scared now, although he wouldn't admit it. If it was actually Pouncival, he'd taken the joke too far. If it wasn't…

Well, he'd cross that particular bridge if he came to it.

"Pounce? Is it you?"  
That was it. That was too much already. It didn't seem like Pouncival, and he wouldn't be sticking to find out what it actually was. He was worn out, fed up, and half scared to death. All he wanted to do was run. Run and hide. Wait it out until morning came. Maybe even catch up on his sleep, while he was at it. After all that had happened, he deserved that, at least. The world owed him one for making his life hell.

Alonzo didn't look back once as he ran into the darkness.

* * *

Deep in the heart of the Junkyard, a Jellicle tom slept soundly. He had had a very long and exhausting day, and had been glad to collapse into his makeshift bed at the end of the day.

So it was not surprising, then, that he didn't even notice when another cat entered his den. Didn't even bat an eyelid as he was picked up by the scruff of his neck, like a naughty kitten. Didn't stir as he was carefully folded into a carrier bag. Didn't move as he was carried out of the Junkyard, away from his home.

Yes, Macavity's henchcats and henchrats had done their work, and they had done it well. He would wake up in a cell the next morning, with no recollection of how he got there.

But there was something more important in that den than the sleeping Jellicle. Something that was wanted by their employer – so very much. With a nod the henchcats separated, searching the small space of the den. It wasn't long before one of them found it, cleverly hidden behind a picture of some runes on the wall. The book. The magic book.

The henchcats didn't claim to know what it did, but they knew two things about it. One – it was powerful. And two – it would bring down the high and mighty Jellicle tribe.

And this was all thanks to Jemima, their little Jellicle traitor.

* * *

Macavity smiled. All the pieces of his plan were falling into place, as if he had merely set them up on his chess board. And soon, the last move would help him win the game, the move that would kill the Jellicles.

There was a groan from behind him. So, the little tom was awake. He tuned, and looked down at a prone Mistoffelees. The kitten was trying to scramble to his paws, blinking fuzzily at the ginger tom.

"You're alive then. Pity. It would have been much easier if you weren't."

Mistoffelees blinked again, confused. Of course, he didn't know where he was. Oops. Macavity smirked.

"You must be stronger than I thought." He continued. "The amount of times I blasted you with knockout spells, it was ridiculous. Even for such an evil genius as me."

"Wh…what happened?" The magician tried to get up again. Macavity sneered. As if that was going to work. The magical bonds that secured him were seeing to that.

"I just happened to organise a little kidnap operation, thanks to a tip off about this wonderful book I have here."  
"How do you know about that? I didn't tell anyone about that!" Mistoffelees' face was a picture of anger. _Now_ he was getting a reaction. Macavity grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, but you did, little Mistoffelees. Do you want to know which of your stupid little friends told me all about you? Hmm? Do you want to know why you are here, with an evil torturing maniac such as me?" Macavity leaned in to whisper in the kitten's ear.

"Do you want to know who sent you _to your death_?"

Mistoffelees' white face paled even more. Biting a lip, he nodded slowly.

"My little spy's been busy, Mistoffelees. And, I'm afraid to say, young Jemima knows all of your secrets."

"_Jemima_?" Misto gasped, scarcely able to believe it. Jemima? How could she do this? He'd been her friend. He'd treated her no worse than his own sister, Electra. How could she do this?

"You bastard." He whispered, trying in vain to get to Macavity, but collapsed to the floor, looking almost like a cartoon character.

Macavity chuckled. Perfect. Entertainment as well? This was even better than the humans' talking boxes! He stalked around the trembling magician, gently smoothing his fur with a paw. Mistoffelees groaned again, dizzily, as Macavity spread his paws across the black cat's back, slowly muttering as he did so the words of power he had learned from the human books.

"_Eivg ti ot em, eht cigam fo eht mot. Evig it ot em. Tel em ekat ti. Tel em ekat ti. Tel em ekat ti._"

As he said them, he began to notice their effects. Blue electricity crackled up from his paws, and he felt the magic drain from Mistoffelees to his own body. He had never felt so good, so powerful. The ginger cat laughed despite himself. It had been a long time since he had last laughed, he'd almost forgotten what it sounded like. He extended his claws into the kitten's back, pushing all the magic out of Mistoffelees and into himself, every last drop, until he was dead, until he was drained, whatever was going to happen, Macavity didn't care. He just loved this feeling, this power. The best feeling in the world.

In the darkness of the room, it made a spectacular sight – blue magic crackling across the small space, lighting everything in an eerie colour, illuminating the two magicians, one growing limp as the other was strengthened.

After what seemed like an eternity, Macavity broke the connection. It was done. It was finished. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shaft of light – one of the henchcats opening the door, and entering the room hesitantly.

"Ahem…sorry to bovver ya, sir, but Jemima's outside, an' she wants to see ya."

"Let her in, I'll be down in a minute."

Macavity brushed his fur down, noting the sparks of magic that were crackling about his body. Excellent. The transfer had worked. He glanced down at the floor, at the still unconscious kitten. Drained, obviously. He'd have to dispose of the body later, and make sure his young daughter didn't see it. After all, it wouldn't be good if Jemima knew what was _really_ going on, would it?

* * *

**Author's note-**Here I am, with part 7! I just realised, I used one of my ideas for this in _When Spells Go Wrong_, a completely unrelated oneshot about Misto. Oops =D  
But what is Macavity going to do with Mistoffelees' power? What will happen to the Junkyard when he puts his evil plan into play? And will Alonzo ever get a decent night's sleep? Find out in part 8 of _Demeter's Struggle, Jemima's Loss_ - The Battle.

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Cats, or any of its characters.


	8. The Attack

Chapter 8 – The Attack

The wind whistled in the trees above the quiet London street. It was midnight, and Bill Anderson was sleeping in an old abandoned car. He had been down on his luck for a while now, ever since he got fired from his job as an accountant and was glad of the shelter the neglected garage provided. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement – a small, golden cat had entered the room. It looked rough, as it was covered in scratches and cuts, and half of one of its ears was missing.

_A tramp cat. _Bill thought. _How ironic.  
_He tried calling out to it.  
"Here, kitty kitty kitty. Here, puss."

No luck. The cat retreated back out into the night. Bill swore, feeling somewhat cheated by that.  
Oddly, the cat returned at that moment, this time dragging behind it a plastic carrier bag. Bill laughed despite himself, scratching his muddy blond hair. Yep, that was him alright. But what would a cat want with a carrier bag?

"Come on, kitty. Come on, puss. That's it. Come to Uncle Bill."

The cat abandoned the bag, leaping up onto Bill's lap, purring contently. Bill scratched it behind the ear, smiling. It reminded him of the cat he'd had when he was a boy, named Felix. He'd loved that cat, but it had got ran over when he was twelve. He hadn't got another cat since.

Shooing the alley cat off his lap, the tramp bent down, and picked up the carrier bag.  
"Now, what do we have here…" he muttered, opening the bag.

Inside it was a small, furry body. A cat. A dead cat? It wasn't moving, or breathing, or indicating that it was alive in any way. Bill's eyes widened, and he scooped up the small furry body. He placed his ear on its chest, listening for a heartbeat, for a pulse, for some sign of life. Was it dead? _Please don't let it be dead._ he thought, breath catching in his throat.

"Did you do this?" he asked of the golden cat, but it had already run off. Bill placed his ear back on its small chest again, listening intently. There! Faint, but still there. A heartbeat.

"Come on, little thing. Let's get you to a vet."

And with that, he ran out of the garage, holding the unconscious cat under his bulky coat.

* * *

"Dad?"

My train of thought was interrupted by my daughter, standing sheepishly in the door frame. Insolent queen! How dare she creep up on me, the great Macavity? One second earlier, and she'd have seen that Jellicle being carted off. Scowling, I brushed my fur down, willing out all of the stray magic.

"Yes, Jemima?"  
I smiled my fake smile – no need for her to see what I was really thinking.  
"Er, I kinda need to talk to you, dad."  
"What is it, Jemima? You know you can tell me _anything_."  
She bit her lip, seemingly scared of me. I knew she was going to annoy me. This would most likely make me angry. And as the green human on the talking box says, you won't like me when I'm angry.  
"Mum and Munkustrap left the Junkyard a while ago. They ran away from the Tribe. I didn't tell you because…well, because I was too afraid."  
She looked up at me fearfully. I was appalled. How could she not tell me? This could have ruined all of my plans, all of my schemes – and ruined me, as well. I was mad. At that moment, nothing but my immense self control kept me from releasing all of my ill gotten magic, and killing the little sap. Instead, I just put on my best 'disappointed' face, and looked at her accusingly.

"Jemima, why didn't you tell me this before? I need to know things like this as soon as you find them out. I am very disappointed in you, Jemima. I thought you trusted me."

"I do, Dad, I do trust you. And usually I would have told you. It's just…well…" She trailed off, looking down at the floor. I scowled, scarcely believing what I had just heard. Just when I thought I had her under my thumb, this happens.  
"Well what?" I hissed, getting angrier by the second.

"She's my mum. I just wanted her to be safe." she whispered.

"Safe? _Safe? _Even though she lied to you? Even though she's untrustworthy? Even though she ran away from you, if what you say is true?"  
"She's my mum." Jemima repeated quietly.

Foolish kitten. As if that means anything. Still, I tried my best to look sympathetic. It doesn't pay to anger your gullible little daughter. Especially when you need her, as I still do. My spy inside Jellicle lands is still valuable. Until tomorrow, that is. Tomorrow, it will all be over.

* * *

I was ready.

Everything was finally in place. This game was nearly over. Checkmate, Jellicles. Checkmate.

They were having a Meeting, gathered in the central clearing. Just as they were a year and a half ago, the day they exiled me. Or six months ago, when I failed to kidnap Father. Well, this time Macavity is back for good. And he's going to wipe the smile off your smug little faces. Yes. I will win in the end. I always do.

Taking a deep breath in, I strode out towards the tyre. As I walked heads turned, and voices muttered my name. Macavity. Macavity. Oh yes. It was good to be back.

Halfway across the clearing, I was stopped. Alonzo was in my way, snarling and hissing.

"What are _you _doing here?" he spat, fur standing on end. I batted him away with a swipe of one paw.

All of the others didn't dare approach me. They're terrified of me, although I did see Jennyanydots restraining Jellylorum. A regular occurrence, methinks. I stood on the tyre, in my rightful place. This was where I belonged. This is where I should have been.

"You saps." I laughed. "What, is that the best I'm going to get? A threat? How pathetic is that? I mean, seriously, no opposition? I got all the way up to here without a scratch on me? Bast, you lot are a sorry excuse for cats. Munkustrap had more guts that you. Oh, hang on. He ran off. Never mind."

I grinned at my captive audience. They were all too scared to move, let alone protest. I think I was being a bit too cocky for them. Oh well, I thought. Now, they needed to face the facts.

"So, basically, you're all idiots, and I am going to kill you. Okay?"  
Blunt and to the point, as ever. Now, at that there was action. Toms and queens alike leapt towards the tyre, snarling and growling, so I sent out my magic. Instantly, a blue shield grew around me like a bubble, pushing them away. Cackling, I rose into the air. Time to address Jemima.

"An as for you, my little Jellicle traitor," I called. "You are a gullible little fool. Did you honestly believe I was doing this for you? You were nothing but a pawn, Jemima. But you are too thick to realise this. Well, boo hoo. Just remember, kitten, this was your doing."

With that, I shot out my paws, speaking the words of power from the humans' magic book. A ripple of lightning spread outwards, obliterating every thing it touched, dissipating eventually after a few hundred meters. The Jellicles ran, screaming, yelling, panicking. Power surged through my veins, and I let out another burst, another ripple of blue magic. A body fell to the floor. One Jellicle down. I laughed, loving the power that I held inside me, loving the feeling of euphoria it gave me. I raised my arms to the air, summoning fire from deep within me. It came, spiralling upwards, two tongues of fire, like scorching snakes, going upwards into the night sky. I called up a wind, and it whistled through the Junkyard, fiercely blowing debris around. I was in the eye of the storm, the heart of the tornado. And I loved it.

I opened my eyes. It was chaos. It was my kind of chaos. I felt so alive, so free. I could do anything.

The whole place was burning, with flames left over from my magic fire. There were three bodies lying on the floor – disappointing, but at least I got some of them. And I scattered the rest. That was the main thing. I could pick them off later, when I felt the need. Or maybe I could just keep them separate. Yes. Make each and every one think that the rest were all dead.

That sounded like me.

Magic strengthened my paws, and I walked through the fire, out to put the next stage of my plan into action. To find Demeter and my brother.


	9. Aftermath

Chapter 9 – Aftermath.

'In other news, reports are coming in of a freak thunderstorm over an abandoned junkyard yesterday. The storm lasted for around ten minutes, and seemed to centre around one small area of London. So far, reports of blue lightning are unfounded, and the strange sight of dozens of cats fleeing the scene has yet to be confirmed. Thankfully, nobody was hurt…'  
BBC News, 20th October 2009

Skimbleshanks was looking forward to seeing Jenny again. He had been away on business with the Midnight Rail for around about two months now, and was glad to finally be home.

However, as he approached the gates, he noticed something wrong. Usually, he'd have met Alonzo on a midnight patrol by now, or Munkustrap guarding the gates. There was nobody. He was alone. Fear building in his heart, Skimble ran past the gates and into the looming darkness.

Nothing. There was nobody there. The yard was deserted. As he wandered the junk piles, his suspicion grew. There actually was nobody there. Even at night, there was always somebody. AAnd it all looked so…different. So cold. So dead.

Skimble stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air. Eyes wild and heart racing, he ran deeper and deeper, into the Junkyard. Was that smoke he could smell? That couldn't be right.  
"Jenny? Jenny!" he yelled, sweat pouring down his face and sticking to his whiskers. What had happened here? What was going on? Why could he smell smoke?

He skidded to a halt in the central clearing. In front of him, where the tyre once was, a small fire burned. He looked around him. There were more dwindling fires dotted about. The smell of burning garbage was thick in the air, and the smoke was making his eyes water.  
"Jenny?" Skimble called out frantically. "Jelly? Gus?"  
He sighed, sinking into despair.  
"Anyone?" he whispered. It was hopeless. All he could hear was his own voice, echoing back to him, the ghostly call of a lost tom.

And then he saw it. The shape. Lying on the floor, blackened and burnt. He knelt, and turned it over.

It was Jenny.

The scorched corpse of Jennyanydots lay there, abandoned, underneath his paws. A silver tear trickled down his cheek. It splashed onto the body, evaporating as soon as it touched her smouldering skin. He embraced her, rocking backwards and forwards, crying silently, wondering what had happened, what had done this to his mate.  
"Jenny." he whispered. "Oh, Jenny. Why did it have to be you?"  
And there he stayed, mourning, for hours on end.

Eventually he stood, glancing around him with a sombre expression. Was this it? Was he the last one alive, the last of the Jellicle Tribe?

A quick search of the Junkyard uncovered two more bodies, but one of them was so burnt that he didn't know who it was. The other was an old friend, Gus Senior. He had been badly burnt as well. Whatever had happened, they mustn't have been able to get out in time.

Now what could he do? He couldn't just leave them there, not like that. But it wasn't as if he could take them with him, or bury them. He couldn't even hold a shovel. What was he going to do?  
That was when he had an idea. A brainwave. How he could arrange a funeral, of sorts, for his dead mate. Carefully, he dragged his fallen friends across the smouldering earth, heading to the city.

Mrs Robinson had been asleep when she heard the noise. Something was scratching at her door. Frowning, she opened it, blinking sleep out of her eyes. And gasped. Lying on her doorstep were three burnt bodies, two dead cats. Two of them she didn't recognise. The other was her cat, Meg.

She buried them in the garden. It didn't take long. They were buried under the rose bushes at the end of her lawn, shedding a tear for her lost companion. She didn't notice the ginger tom, slowly creeping up to the grave, and laying a single lily on it. Didn't see that he stayed there all night, crying silently. Didn't catch a glimpse of Skimble at all, in fact, for by the time morning came, he was long gone.

* * *

"Demi? Demeter? Dem?"  
He had been out there for what had seemed to be weeks, just wandering. Looking for her.

He was alone. Always alone. It was the middle of the night. He hadn't slept in days, never mind eaten or even rested for a minute.

"Demi?"  
Munkustrap's voice was growing weaker. He was close to passing out, or just plain breaking down.

He'd lost everything. His mate. His sort of daughter. His sanity.

It was hopeless. There was nothing left for him now. Not unless he could find her.

Demi would make it right. If he had her, somehow, he could rebuild his life. She hadn't even said goodbye. She'd just gone.

Munkustrap wanted to just lie down and die. If he couldn't find her, that would be his only other option. Death. To be, or not to be. Always the same question.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move. Could it be? Had he found her at last? After all of this time, had he seen her at last?

"Dem?" he whispered, scarcely daring to hope. "Is that you?"  
"Guess again." came a hoarse voice from behind him, before his world faded to black…

* * *

Demeter was staring out of the window of her new home, forlorn. What had she done? These last few months had taken their toll, but there was no reason to run away from the only home she had ever known. From Munkustrap. From Bombie. From all the cats she had ever cared about, from her life, from her love, from everything.

She hoped, desperately, that he would find her. She was lost. She had just ran, ran and ran, like she had never run before.

Apart from one time. But the junkyard was not Macavity's lair, and her mate wasn't the Napoleon of Crime. Why had she done it?

What had she done?

Stupid, stupid Demeter. She'd lost her only source of comfort, her only home, her only shelter. She hated herself. She was the only reason she was in this mess. She only had herself to blame.

She hoped beyond hope that Jemima was okay. Wherever she was. Whatever had happened to her.

Demeter blinked the tears out of her eyes. There's no way to turn back time, she thought. What's done is done, and there's no turning away from it.

She looked up just in time to see the silhouette of an oh so familiar grey tom edging towards her.  
"Munk?" she whispered, crying tears of disbelief.  
The golden queen ran out of the house, as fast as she could. Thank Heaviside for cat flaps!  
"Munk!"  
It was him; there was no doubt about it. He held out his arms, and she ran forwards, laughing with happiness.

"Oh, Munk, I thought I'd lost you forever!" she cried, burying her face in his fur.  
"Glad to see me, Demeter?" he replied, in a stone cold voice that didn't belong to Munkustrap. The illusion melted away, and Demeter found that the cat she was embracing was a triumphant Macavity.

"Miss me?" the Hidden Paw jeered, grabbing her struggling body with a smirk. "You aren't going to get away this time, my friend."

Demeter screamed. But there was nobody around to hear her, nobody to rescue her. She was, once again, at the mercy of Macavity.

* * *

Jemima was hiding. Cowering in a wheelie bin, she shivered, not from the cold, but from the guilt. What happened? Why had she believed him? Why had she taken in all of his talk, why had she just accepted him, why? Why? _Why?  
_She had so many questions, but no answers. And nobody to answer her.  
How many cats are dead, she wondered. How many have died because of her? Because she was a willing little pawn, because she told Macavity everything? How many cats had she _killed?_

She curled up in a ball, ready for a restless night. To her surprise, she slept right away. But she dreamed. Oh, she dreamed.

She dreamed of the Jellicle Lands, in all of their former glory. She dreamed of home, of being safe. She dreamed of her mother, Demeter, and of Munkustrap, of all of them being together. Happy. Of the times before Macavity ruined her life.

Then, the dream changed. Chaos. Lightning. Fire. Death.  
She had seen it, with her own eyes. The death of the Leader. Old Deuteronomy, her own grandfather had died in front of her. She relived this, over and over, in her dream. He crashed to the floor in front of her, so many times. She looked on, horrified, as a great tom died in front of her.

He lay there, smoking, on the floor, and she ran. She ran and ran and ran. Down the street, away from the flames and the lightning and the death. She ran, and the houses seemed to dodge her, to avoid her. The murderer. He was everywhere. Macavity. He was taunting her, laughing at her, at how stupid she'd been. She cried out, cowering, running, hiding. Screaming her lungs out.

She awoke, hot and clammy. She didn't sleep again for a very long time.

The Jellicles were gone. Her family, her friends, even the cats she didn't know very well, they were all gone.

Jemima was scared. Scared of herself.

And that was the worst fear of all.

* * *

**Author's Note-**Yes, _two _chapters for you today! Aren't I good. Ugh. I haven't updated in a while, but that's beacuse of a) GCSE's and b) stupid school shows. So, anyway, hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated and I'll see you soon with another chapter of _Demeter's Struggle, Jemima's Loss_

**Disclaimer-**If I owned Cats, or any of its characters, would I need this website?


	10. Reunited

Chapter 10-Reunited

I walked the midnight streets, wind whistling through my scarlet fur. I wondered what had happened. I could smell smoke in the air – all that remained of my home.  
I was alone. Since when had London been that deserted? Not even the humans were out and about.

Where had everyone gone? I could remember everyone running…screaming…but I didn't know where to.

Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. Even now he shocks us all with his capacity for evil deeds. Kidnapping my sister was bad enough; nearly killing her mate was worse, but blowing up the Junkyard? That cat's gone beyond twisted, shot right past evil and stopped at complete lunatic.

I stopped, shaking my head. I sounded like I was in one of Jenny's stories, the ones she used to tell us when we were kits. Is this how impossible my life's become?

I closed my eyes and looked up to the moon, praying to the Everlasting Cat that I could find someone, anyone who had survived this. I opened them; half hoping that Tugger would come stumbling around the corner, patting out fires in his fur. What I wouldn't give to see him again, to see anyone again.

But no. Nothing. All I could see was the crescent moon, looking down at me like the eye of the Everlasting Cat.

_Best make a move if I want to find anyone, _I thought, slowly making my way to the end of the street. I may not have known where I was, but that didn't matter. It wasn't as if I could go home.

As I approached the last house, the silent air was penetrated by a loud cough. There was somebody there.

My heart skipped a beat. Another Jellicle? Or just a stupid human, stumbling out of a pub? It was probably a human, I knew that, but I had to check, just in case. Just in case anyone else made it out. Carefully, I started padding down the road towards the street corner, and the source of the noise.

I nearly didn't see him at first, and if he wasn't coughing so loudly I never would have. He was lying in a bush, unable to move. His fur, normally black and white, was nearly gone and discolored with soot and ash. A part of his tail was still on fire. He looked smaller than he was, because he was doubled up coughing.  
It was Alonzo.

"'Lonz?" I whispered, scarcely able to believe it. "Is that you?"  
"Bombie?" he croaked hoarsely. "Wha' you doin' 'ere?"  
His voice was slurred and quiet, as if he had trouble speaking.

"I could ask you the same thing, mister." I smiled, almost flirting with poor Alonzo.  
_Now is _not _the time_, I scolded myself, trying to focus on the problem in hand. Behind me, Alonzo started coughing. I turned, to find him covered in blood.  
"'Lonz, do you need help? You look terrible." I winced at my own words. Bast, how stupid did I sound?  
"'Anks." He muttered, smiling weakly.  
"Can you walk?" I asked. I may have had no idea where I was, but I would have found a vet if it killed me. Alonzo shook his head.  
"Right. Er…wait here. Not that you can move, of course. I'll be back with help soon. I promise." I grinned at him, then ran off into the night. I wasn't gonna lose him. Not after I'd lost Demi. Not after I'd lost everything.  
_There has to be a vet here somewhere_, I thought, before melting into the darkness.

* * *

Mistoffelees groaned. Where was he? What had just happened?

He had woken up in a large room, with sickly green walls and white worktops everywhere. A human queen was working at a sink – she didn't seem to have noticed that he was awake. He idly wondered where he was. It definitely wasn't anywhere he had seen before, so his humans probably didn't bring him there. He tried to think. The last thing he remembered…he racked his brains. Just a normal day. Woke up, practiced magic, annoyed Pouncival, was annoyed by Cetty…so how had he ended up here?

He sat up quickly. _Now _he remembered. Macavity. The Napoleon of Crime himself, leaning over him with a wicked grin, using black magic, taking his power.  
"Lie down now, love, there's a good boy." A human hand reached down and forced him to lie on his back. He complied, mainly because he was too weak to do anything else. He was so tired, he felt like he couldn't keep his eyes open. Yawning, he rolled over, falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

He woke again, this time feeling slightly less tired. The human queen had left, and he was lying alone in the room on his own.  
Or so he thought, for standing next to him were two familiar cats. He blinked. The faces swam into view, revealing themselves as Coricopat and Tantomile. Cori seemed to have a bunch of wires in his mouth.  
"Hi Misto." Tantomile gave him a ghostly smile, then looked over at her brother. Misto assumed she was calling to her brother psychically.  
Cori turned round, spitting out the bundle of wires. "Misto! We thought you'd never wake up. What did those humans give you?"  
"Hi guys. What am I doing here? And, while we're at it, where is here?"  
"A vet's in town, but that's not important. You drained yourself again, so some human found you and took you here. Lucky for you, we picked up on your mind, found you and gave you a boost."  
"Right." Misto frowned, still trying to remember what had happened. Macavity…draining…then he had blacked out.  
"But, Misto, there's something you should know." Cori said hesitantly. He looked guilty, and Mistoffelees knew he wasn't going to like what he heard.  
"The thing is, Misto…Macavity came back to the 'Yard last night. He…"  
Coricopat looked edgy. Tantomile rolled her eyes.  
"Just spit it out, Cori." she muttered angrily.  
"The Junkyard is destroyed, and everyone's either run away, or died." He blurted out. Misto was taken aback. Destroyed? And everyone just ran? He couldn't believe it. He _refused _to believe it. Cori was just trying to mess with him. It wasn't true, it wasn't real.

There was no way it could have happened, was there?

Was there?

* * *

Running.

The darkness was everywhere. I was completely lost. All of the houses were ugly and foreign. They all looked the same. There was no way of telling one from another as I ran past them, my surroundings a blur. This was hopeless. Even if I found a vet, there would be no way of getting them to Alonzo, or even communicating with them. Humans don't speak Cat.

_Hey, Bombie? Bombalurina, is that you? _  
I stopped short, confused. Why could I hear voices in my head?  
I had to admit it – I thought I was actually going insane at first. I was really ready to jump into a hedge and scream a lot.  
_Bombie, it's Cori. Tanto told me you can't reply, so just listen. We're in a human building near you, a vet's. Come now. It's me, Tanto and Misto. The building is painted green and black, with a sign saying 'Vet'. Get here as fast as you can._

I wasn't going insane. Coricopat was talking to me. At once, I felt guilty for ignoring him back in the 'Yard, back when life was normal. But it was slightly creepy, getting inside someone's head just to talk to them. Talk about invading my privacy.  
_Who cares! _I thought. _I'm not the only one! All I need to do is find the vets…_  
It was slightly ironic, really, that they were in the one place I had been looking for all night.

Two hours later, I had found the right place. The door was locked, so I jumped in through the window. Coricopat, Tantomile and Misto were sitting together. The twins were filling Misto in on what happened today. The magician looked slightly shell shocked, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I didn't blame him.

"Hey." I said, not quite sure of what to say. I didn't really know the twins well enough. They always freaked me out, to be honest.  
"Hi Bombie." Misto said, motioning for me to sit down. Something about his voice sounded familiar, the way he was croaking…  
Bast! I'd forgotten about Alonzo!  
Coricopat looked up at me, confused. "What about Alonzo?"  
Oh yeah. Cori reads minds. I'd forgotten _that_, as well.

* * *

The sun rose over London. Another new day. Except this was no ordinary day. This was our first day without homes, without each other.  
It felt so…strange.

Cori had been up all night, trying to find other Jellicles the same way he found me. We had brought 'Lonz to the humans. When we found him, he was unconscious, and covered in his own blood. He seemed better now, although we can't tell.

Misto has been asleep too, Tantomile at his side, trying to help him. I've just been staring out of the window, wondering where Demeter is.

Oh, Dem. Why do I have to do this again? Why do I have to lose you again?  
She has been gone for a while, of course, but now Macavity was on the prowl. Now we knew what he was capable of. Now, I'm scared.

If only you told us where you were going, Demi! If only we knew you were safe.  
If only, if only…but wishing and hoping won't bring you back. It won't bring anyone back.

Cori can't find you. He's looked and he's looked, but he can't sense you. I knew he wouldn't, but I had to hope.

That's all we have left now. Hope.

But I guess it's just not good enough.

* * *

**Author's note-**I'm back, and hasn't it been a long time? I've been busy, don't hate me. *blushes*  
So, here's Chapter 10, and I apologise that not much happens here. Next time, Demi and Munk will return for real, promise.  
Oh, and there's a reason for updating today - it's my birthday! *sings to myself* I'm testing out the new laptop I got.  
Until next time, over and out.

**Disclaimer-**You know the drill. If I owned Cats, believe me, you'd know. But I don't.


	11. Macavity's Lair

Chapter 11 – Macavity's Lair

Munkustrap pushed himself to his paws, groaning. He felt like he'd just run into a brick wall, then been run over by a steamroller – in other words, not good.

Macavity was back. Why hadn't he guessed? His brother was hardly the least predictable cat in London, after all. Macavity's lair should have been the first place he searched for Demi. That was probably why he was here. So Macavity could gloat.

He groaned again, for the first time looking up at the room he was in. It looked like part of a human den, but one that had been abandoned for a long time. Both the walls and the floor were made of grey stone. He reached out a paw to touch the wall, then withdrew it, shivering. The whole room was as cold as ice, yet, strangely, it was stuffy. That was probably because there were no windows, Munkustrap mused. The room was bare apart from two large television screens on the left wall.

He ran to the door, and pushed at it with his paw, but it was locked. Damn. Guess it wouldn't be that simple, but, to be fair, he never thought it would. After all, this was _Macavity_ he was talking about. Loud and extravagant plans were his thing.

As if on cue, the door swung open under his paws. He took a step back, astonished at his luck – but freedom was not behind this door. No, what was behind this door was Macavity.

He entered the cell, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Hello, brother."  
"What do _you _want?" Munkustrap hissed, feeling his fur begin to stand on end.  
"Oh, just to gloat. You know, now I finally have you in my clutches, standard evil genius sort of thing."  
"I'm not taking any of your crap, Macavity. Just tell me what you want."  
Macavity looked almost disappointed.  
"I don't want you, at any rate. No, if I can't gloat, then I guess I just came here to do _this!_"  
With that, he pounced, raking his claws across his brother's cheek. Blood spurted out from the wound, staining Macavity's claws as red as his fur. Munkustrap fell backwards, startled by the sudden attack, clutching his face and biting his lip – Macavity obviously sharpened his claws for such an occasion.  
"What was that for?"  
He stared at the grey tabby, a manic yet triumphant look upon his face.  
"You'll find out, brother, in time."  
He started to leave, but stopped, calling over his shoulder;  
"Watch the screens, dear brother. Watch the screens." And with that, he was gone.  
Munkustrap shook his head, confused. Watch the screens? What was that supposed to mean?

That was when he realised. The screens. The television screens that adorned the walls of his cell. Slowly, he turned, as they began to flicker into life.

On them was the one cat he had been longing to see for months, but hoped he would not see here, of all places. It was Demeter. She was lying on the floor of a room that looked almost identical to his cell. She looked awful. Her beautiful golden fur was matted, with clumps of it torn out, and bruises and cuts stained her weary face. He put one paw on the screen, wanting to be able to talk to her, to tell her that he was there, that it would all be okay, that he would somehow get them out of this mess.  
But there were many walls between them, and he knew that, however hard he may wish it, there was no way out of this one. They were trapped.

A movement in front of him broke his train of thought – a flash of scarlet on the grey concrete floor. Macavity had joined Demeter. Just the thought of it sickened Munkustrap, but he kept watching, kept wanting to know what was happening.

"Hello Demeter." Macavity purred, a sly smile on his lips.  
"Go away." The petite queen murmured. Munkustrap laughed out loud. That was so like her! Always defiant, even when she'd been beaten up.  
"No." His brother's voice ruined his momentary good mood. "I'm sorry, Demeter, but you're not going to like what I have come to tell you."  
"What?"  
"Let's just say..." Macavity smirked, running a paw down her back. "I have taken care of your sweet little mate."  
Demi stiffened, her panic showing in her eyes. "What do you mean?"  
He laughed, raising one bloodstained claw. "_This _is what I mean, my dear."  
"No..." she gasped, tears building up in her amber eyes. "You didn't...you can't have..."  
"Oh, but I did. So now, little Demeter, there is nobody to rescue you. And even if you do get out, where will you go? I burned down your precious Junkyard, thanks to Jemima, and most of the Jellicles inside it. No, this time you are mine. And what's more," he leaned in closer. "I think I shall enjoy it."

Munkustrap turned away, sickened. That _monster_! How could he do this to her? How could he tell her all of these lies, feed her all of this heartbreaking nonsense? (Of course, Munkustrap didn't know that it was mostly true – he had left the Junkyard before his brother's attack.)  
In a burst of rage, he punched the screen, glass falling down to the floor around his paws. He howled in pain, clutching his bloody paw.  
"That was stupid." He muttered, but he wasn't even listening to himself. He may have taken out one screen, but the other was still up and running, and he could still see what Macavity was doing, still hear his chuckles and Demeter's sobs...

He slid to the floor, finally letting despair take over. Macavity had won.

* * *

It had taken five days to reunite the Jellicles. Well, most of us – ten were still missing. Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Electra, Victoria, Asparagus Senior, Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots and Old Deuteronomy, and of course Demeter and Munkustrap were still missing. I missed them all, especially my sister. I wondered where they all were, if they were all okay. If they had all made it out alive.

Old Deuteronomy's absence had caused the most problems. Since he was missing, that technically made Munkustrap the Leader, but he was missing to. That meant Alonzo should take his place. The only problem with that was that he could barely move – he could hardly be in charge of all of the remaining Jellicles. That left the Rum Tum Tugger, and the less said about that, the better.

Actually, Tugger had been acting more mature since the Junkyard was destroyed. It seems that was all it took for him to finally gain a sense of perspective. Certainly, he hadn't tried to flirt with me since then, which was an achievement of sorts.

We were all in our temporary base (the vets) when it happened. Jemima came back. And we were not very glad to see her.

She slunk into the room, tail between her legs, looking at the ground. She was obviously hoping that nobody would notice her. But as soon as she came in, every head turned in her direction.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jellylorum hissed at her, causing her to shrink into a corner.  
"I...I heard Cori. Up here." She tapped her head. "I thought, if I could explain what happened..."  
"Explain?" Asparagus Junior scoffed. "We all know what happened – you sold us out!"  
"You betrayed us." Tugger said simply. "We don't need cats like you here."  
"Yeah, get out, traitor."  
"Go on, go."  
"Get lost!"  
"How could you show your face here, after all you've done?"  
Jemima was close to tears. Someone had to make them shut up, and I didn't see anyone else volunteering.  
"Shut up!" I yelled. "Stop it, all of you!"  
Jemima looked almost relieved.  
"Listen to me." I began. "Any one of us could have been taken in by Macavity. I was, once, and I paid the price for it. It's Macavity we should be blaming, not Jemima. And anyway, how can we talk to Jemima about lying? We all lied to her. We all knew Macavity was her real father, but did any of us care to enlighten her? No, we kept up with the pretence, and told ourselves Demeter would tell her the truth, when she was old enough."  
Most cats in the room were avoiding my eye by now, seemingly ashamed.  
"We should be looking for Macavity, not sitting around here and moping."  
"But nobody knows where he is. The only ones that did were Munkustrap and Demeter, and they're probably there." Etcetera said, voicing the fear I had been trying to ignore for a month or two now. We all sat back, trying to think.

Where could Macavity be? Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer would probably know better than the rest of us where he could be, they had robbed nearly every home in London. But even the notorious pair looked clueless.  
A small cough came from the corner of the room, and once again we all turned to look at Jemima.  
"I used to go there every other day. I could take you, if you want."

A small smile crept across my face. Of course Jemima would know. How could I not think of that?  
"Who's coming?" I asked, looking round at the crowd.  
"We are." Mungojerrie stated, sounding firm. "We wanna find out what happened to Mam and Dad."  
"Me too." Tugger nodded.  
"Me too."  
"And me!"  
"Don't forget me!"  
Voices rang out from across the room, until nearly everyone was coming to get Macavity.  
"I want...to come." came a voice from behind me.  
"Alonzo? You can barely walk!"  
"Since when has that...stopped me?" he grinned, and I couldn't help smiling.  
"Come on then. Jemima, lead the way. Let's go and find Macavity." I cheered.  
And every single cat in the vets cheered with me.

* * *

**Author's note-**Phew! That took longer than it should have. And I know I said it'd be finished by Christmas. It seems my plan to make Christmas the first of February failed. Oh well, never mind ;)  
Anyway, this is my second to last update - as you can guess, this story is (very rapidly) reaching its conclusion. So, see you next update, and I hope you enjoy! (As usual, feedback is appreciated.)

**Disclaimer-**If I owned Cats, I would ban badfic. But badfic exists, so I obviously don't own Cats.


	12. Let Battle Commence

Chapter 12 – Let Battle Commence

Days passed. Munkustrap didn't know how many. Time has no meaning when you're in a cell with no windows.

The only things that changed were the screens. They flashed on and off, showing Macavity, showing Demeter, showing things he would never forget, even if he did escape. He couldn't forget. The things he heard, the things he saw...they broke his heart.

He hated his brother even more, if that was possible. Macavity came into his cell from time to time. Gloating, mainly. But when Munkustrap was particularly unresponsive, when he just curled up in corner of the room feeling as if he were dying, that was when Macavity resorted to blows. Every time he struggled to his paws, he was knocked down again. And again. And again. Over and over, until the cell was awash with his blood.

Munkustrap was losing hope. Not that he had that much to begin with.

There were so many things he would never do again. Not if he was to stay here for the rest of his life. He would never see the sun again, for one. Or any of his old Jellicle friends, if any of them were still alive. His other brothers, Alonzo and Tugger. His father. His daughter. He'd even be happy to see Bombalurina at that point!  
And then the things he would never do. He would never sit with Demeter and talk to her. Never hear her soft laugh when the kittens were acting up. Never hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her.  
She thought he was dead.  
She thought that Macavity had killed him.  
And he knew he would never see her again, not really. Not when she was happy.  
He'd never see anyone but Macavity.

Or so he thought.

* * *

We were ready.  
The group of us walked down the street, following Jemima. I had whittled our numbers down to just a dozen Jellicles, so we could get in and out of Macavity's lair easily. And plus, I had simply refused that any kitten come with us apart from Jemima. They shouldn't get themselves hurt in there. Not even the adult cats recovered easily from that. So with me that night were Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Gus Jr, Jemima, Tugger, Alonzo, Plato, Admetus, Coricopat and Tantomile. The last member of our little rebellion was Skimbleshanks, who we had found along the way. He looked grim, even when Jerrie and Teaze ran up to him and hugged him, yelling things like "Dad! You're alive!"  
When they had calmed down he explained – he had been to the Junkyard and found three bodies; Gus Senior, Old Deuteronomy and Jenny.

It was a blow to all of us. In that instant, we had all lost someone we had known and loved. Even if they weren't related to us, we had lost a friend.

That just made us angrier. Macavity was gonna get what was coming to him. We all agreed.  
As Skimble said, he was an evil little son of a pollicle that deserved to die. So why was I still feeling a shred of regret for the fallen Jellicle?

Truth was, I knew him very well. We grew up together, and we were together for a long time before I moved into his lair and he turned ugly. I know I loved him before that.

Now, he's taken away a part of my family. I hate him. I hate him as much as the kittens hate baths, or as much as Demi hates the dark now. That's his fault too.

We all hate him.

He's killed the heart of the Tribe. Old Deuteronomy was a cat nobody could hate, and now he's dead. Gone, forever. Well, until he can get reborn anyway.

So we were marching towards his lair, with nothing to lose, but everything to gain. What could possibly go wrong?

All of a sudden, Jemima stopped in front of me.  
"We're here." She announced, looking nervously over her shoulder at the other cats.  
"Already?" I asked. I had thought it was further away. Jemima nodded, and I looked up at the tall building. It was about two stories high, and made of grey brick. It looked scary from the outside, never mind when we were in.  
"That's the front." Jemima piped up. "If you want to get in, you have to-"  
"Go around the back." I interrupted. "Yeah, I remember."  
"Remember?" Jemima frowned. I shuddered, shaking my head. The last time I had been here was the day I ran away. I was pretty beat up, although not as much as Demi had been when Munkustrap found her. I had hidden in an alleyway for most of that night while I cleaned myself up, praying to the Everlasting Cat that he wouldn't find me again. The next day I walked back to the 'yard. They'd barely even noticed I had been gone. I never told anyone about it, not even Demi.

"It doesn't matter." I said, my voice shaking slightly. "Come on. Let's get him."

* * *

There was a grate around the back of Macavity's headquaters, in a dirty old alley. If you went inside it, you would find the tunnel into the lair. Macavity's lair would be at your disposal – just don't get caught.

It was a squeeze, but we all fit in. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer led the way. They looked more serious and more determined than I had ever seen them before. The twins really wanted to kill Macavity.

Finally, we reached the end of the tunnel. We were inside the house. I remembered it all to well. I used to love it. After all, that's most cats dream, to have a house all of your own, no humans to boss you around or get in the way. And it _was _wonderful, until I nearly died.

At least I knew my way around. I had a strong suspicion where we would find Macavity. I turned to my gang of Jellicles.  
"Right. You know the plan. You all know what to do." They all nodded.  
"Good. Jerrie, Teaze, Tugger, Skimble, Gus, Cori and Tanto, you're with me. Jemima and Alonzo...'Lonz, you okay?"  
Alonzo looked up. He had been bent over double, coughing. His face was contorted with pain, and I wondered whether it was a good idea to have let him come with us.  
"'M okay. Bombie. Go on. 'M listening."  
"Okay..." I wasn't so sure. " Jemima and 'Lonz, you look for Demi and Munk. Got it?"  
"Wha' 'appens if they can' find them?" It was Jerrie that had spoken. "Wha' will ya do then?"  
"We will find them, Jerrie." I answered. "We have to."

* * *

Macavity was in what he called the Throne Room, really just a glorified lounge. He seemed to have known we were on our way, for as soon as we walked in the door he slammed it shut behind us with his magic, locking it. We were trapped.  
"Ah, Bombalurina. What a pleasant surprise. And you've brought your little friends, how adorable. And my brother too! I should get Munkustrap, we can have a family reunion. Apart from the runt of course, but who cares about him anyway?"  
He started pacing the floor in front of us. We were all in various states of fury, and I think Tugger was ready to pounce on his brother. I held up a paw, mouthing 'Not yet' to him.

"So, aren't you going to try to fight me? I thought that was why you came here. Or do you just want to stand and stare at me? That's fine too. Although, if you all just keep standing there I may be forced to do something rash, such as rip your heads off."  
I looked across at Cori, and gave him a signal. His voice ripped through our heads  
_"Now!"  
_In unison, we all pounced on Macavity.

He's strong, I'll give him that. The second he realised what we were doing, he flung his arms up, scattering us in all directions. Cori and Tanto stayed on the outside, firing magic into the battle, but their aim was poor and we were being hit more than Macavity was.  
Tugger was the first to fall. He was the closest to Macavity when he started using his magic, and was hit in the face by four different spells. He literally flew across the room, hit his head on the wall and passed out. Then Skimbleshanks got in the way of a red bolt of lightning – I couldn't even see who sent it, everything was happening so fast. Macavity was beating off Jellicle after Jellicle, and while we were bloody and bruised, he seemed unharmed.

We were falling.

One by one, we were losing to Macavity's magic and brute force. Until I was the only one left standing. Casually, he batted me to the floor, smirking.  
"I win."

* * *

Jemima and Alonzo prowled Macavity's basement, fearful for their lives. More than once they had narrowly avoided the Napolean of Crimes' henchcats and rats by ducking into alcoves or hiding in rooms. They had broken down almst every locked door in the building, but Demeter and Munkustrap still managed to be hidden. The pair were sure they had searched everywhere, so why couldn't they find them? Maybe they weren't there. Maybe they were searching in vain for cats that weren't there. With a sigh, Jemima slumped against the wall, irritated.  
"This is useless. We're never gonna find them."  
Alonzo frowned "Don't think like that, Jem. They've got to be here somewhere."  
Jemima sighed. Truth was, they had looked everywhere – if her mother was going to be found, she would have been by now.  
"But what if we don't find her, Uncle 'Lonz? What then?" She turned around, and was surprised to find that her uncle had vanished.  
"Uncle Lonz?"  
"Ow." came a small voice from somewhere below her. She looked down to see that Alonzo had fallen into a cleverly concealed trapdoor – concealed, that is, until her unlce had stepped on it and fallen down the filght of stone stairs that it revealed. Giggling slightly, Jemima followed her uncle into the darkness.

* * *

Munkustrap woke up to find the screen on. This would have been normal, if it weren't for the fact that Macavity was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the image showed a cat he thought he'd never see again – Jemima.

"Mum?"  
On the screen, Jemima looked around the small cell. It was dark, but she noticed a small flicker of movement in the corner.  
"Mum? Are you here?" she whispered.  
Munkustrap pressed a paw to the screen, hardly able to believe it. Jemima was here! In the heart of Macavity's empire, there was Jemima. But how was she here? And how did she even know where 'here' was?  
Demeter struggled to her paws, groaning.  
"Jemima?" she whispered, frowning. "Is that you?"  
"Mum!" Jemima cried and ran forwards, throwing herself into Demeter's arms. The pair of them were crying, but this time, they were crying tears of joy.  
Munkustrap couldn't help smiling. Even if she wasn't really his daughter, it still warmed his heart to see her.  
That was when it struck him. _Jemima was here! _And if she was here, how many other Jellicles were? Would this be their escape route? Could they, finally, get away from Macavity?  
"Careful, Jemima." came a voice from the other side of the room. "Your mum doesn't look her best."  
"Alonzo?" Demeter said, looking up. Sure enough, Munkustrap's brother was standing in the doorway, grinning. He ran forwards to help prop Demeter up.  
"Come on, we've gotta get you out of here. Where's Munk?" Alonzo asked, businesslike and calm. Demter bit her lip, tears filling her amber eyes.  
"Heaviside." She replied in a small voice. "He's dead, Alonzo."  
Munkustrap swore aloud. Of course, Macavity had told her that he was dead. And she had no reason to think he was lying. That bastard!  
"Come on, Demi. We've got to go." Alonzo said, but his voice was shaking.  
Munkustrap's heart sank. It looked like he was stuck there after all.  
"It's not fair." he whispered, the first words he had said for a week. He repeated it, getting louder and louder until he was practically screaming the words. "It's not fair!"  
Alonzo's head jerked. "Did you hear that?" he asked.  
Jemima nodded. "It sounded almost like..."  
"Like Munk." Demeter finished, the ghost of a smile appearing on her face.  
Wordlessly, the trio left the cell, and a jubilant Munkustrap cried tears of joy. He was going to see Demeter agin, face to face.

Nothing could make him happier than that.

* * *

"Macavity...please, don't...please..."  
"What's this, Bombalurina? Scared? I'm disappointed. You had your chance. You blew it. And now you're mine. Just like your _pathetic _sister."  
I closed my eyes, and tried to shield my face from the blow I knew was coming.  
I waited. Nothing. Gingerly, I opened one .eye. There, standing above me with a claw to Macavity's throat, was Alonzo.

"Lonz!" I cried, tears springing to my eyes. I scrambled to my paws, looking around the room. Jemima was helping the others up, and trying to revive those who were unconcious. Alonzo stood in the centre, cold fury in his eyes and Macavity at his mercy.  
"Give me one good reason why I should spare your life." he growled, seemingly oblivious to everyone else in the room.  
Macavity snarled. "There isn't one." he replied. I blinked, confused. That wasn't the answer I'd been expecting.  
"There is no good reason! So go on. Kill me."  
Alonzo didn't move.  
"You can't do it, can you? You've always been soft. You were always the weakling."  
Jemima slapped Macavity.  
I gasped, holding back a giggle. The Jemima I had known would never slap anyone, not even Macavity! How times have changed.  
"You're lying!" she hissed. "That's all you ever do. You lie."  
"All I ever told you was the truth, Jemima." Macavity sneered "And I'll tell you more. You are a two faced traitor to your own mother. Alonzo here's a coward. He was always scared of his own shadow, ever since we were kits. You two," he pointed at Jerrie and Teaze. "Everybody knows you're theives, but do they know that you used to be two of my best agents? Until you realised I'm the most evil thing on the face of the Earth – then you just hid behind Mummy, didn't you? And as for you, Bombalurina, you're a slut."  
My eyes widened. He wouldn't tell them about us, would he?  
"You came to me. You practically begged me to take you home. Why are you complaining so much? You wanted this. You-"  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed, paws over my ears. Alonzo grabbed Macavity by the throat.  
"That was uncalled for." he growled. And, as we watched, he tightened his paws around the crime lord's neck, choking him. Slowly but silently, he slipped to the floor.

We stared at them, not moving, not even breathing, as if we were choking alongside Macacvity. Alonzo's eyes blazed with fury. At that moment, I was scared of him. I honestly was. The last cat I had seen that mad was...well, it was Macavity himself. Alonzo was turning into his brother. That was not a good thing.  
"Alonzo, stop."  
I was almost surprised to hear my own voice ring out across the room, but Alonzo didn't seem to hear.  
"Alonzo, stop! You've done enough."  
With a disgusted grunt, Alonzo threw Macavity to the floor.

He looked dead. He was lying there, silent and still, with a murderous glare still captured in his eyes.  
Was this it? Were we finally free from Macavity?

I wasn't sticking around to find out.

I looked around at the others and nodded. Time to go. We would be at the vets by daybreak, to find the others and tell them what had happened. And after that? I thought that I would like to go home. Back to the Junkyard, to see if we could finally rebuild our lives, out of the rubble and the ash.

Paw in paw, we ran into the night.


	13. Epilouge:Rebuild Our Lives

Epilogue – Rebuilding Our Lives.

Six months passed before any sort of normality returned to our Tribe.

We went back to the Junkyard, burnt and destroyed though it was. Bombalurina had to carry Alonzo there, he was so weak. But we made it.

He's recovered now. Still has a bit of a weak chest, but he's alive. That's the most important thing. Mistoffelees has recovered too. Tantomile and Coricopat were very good at patching him up again. They said this wasn't the first time he's overexerted himself. I can believe that! He's a bit of a show off, for a kitten. If he's not careful, he'll end up like that Rum Tum Tugger.

Actually, the Tugger has calmed down a lot recently. He had to take control of the Jellicles for a brief period, being Old Deuteronomy's oldest descendant. He didn't make that bad a Leader, really. I think seeing his brother again has made him think his life through a bit, although he's still hopeless around his little fan club. Good thing Munkustrap took over last month – he is only second to his father in the leadership stakes. Demeter's really helped him through it all. She knows how it feels to be Macavity's victim. It's quite poetic, because she's helped him and he's helped her. They both dragged each other out of the darkness. It took them five months, but they did it.

Yes, most things are returning to how they were. Except for me.

I've lost everything.

My mother died at Macavity's paws. Then my father, and my best friend Jenny. It's almost as if Macavity wants to ruin my life, although I doubt he has it in for quiet little Jellylorum. So why does he target me?

I'm being selfish. This hasn't just affected me. None of the Tribe will ever be the same again, it's not just me. But I still can't help feeling like it is.

And this hasn't just cause death. A couple of weeks ago, Demeter gave birth again, this time to Munkustrap's kittens. There were five of them, two toms and three queens. And one of the queens was a little marmalade coloured tabby.

Yes, we think Jenny's been reborn already. It's uncommon, but it's happened. Demeter and Munkustrap are slightly scared, but they're okay with it as long as she doesn't try to boss them around, like Jenny did when they were kittens.

So I think everything's going to turn out alright. I do. We have had the best luck in the past year. We're actually lucky that we didn't lose more cats.

In fact, it's like a story, really. A human one, with heroes and villains and damsels in distress. I'm not the hero. Bast, no. I'm too old for that kind of thing nowadays. I play a small part, a passerby, an onlooker.

And it's not a happy ending. Too many good cats are dead for that. Mum. Dad. Gus. Old Deuteronomy. Jenny. Even if Jenny won't stay dead for long. So many lives have been ruined. Skimble was inconsolable for weeks, he wouldn't even let Jerrie and Teaze near him. But now little Jenny has come back, and we know for a fact that that kitten will have the best uncle ever. And who knows? Maybe she'll remember her past life. Maybe she'll remember us.

The sun is shining. The birds are singing. This isn't our happy ending, it's our new beginning. A blank page, just ready for our story to continue. Nobody can write it but us, so we'd better be ready. The future is in our paws.

Macavity will be back. That much is certain. We've tried to kill him before, and we've never succeeded. But now, we'll be ready. After all, that's why we have heroes. Alonzo, Bombalurina, Munkustrap...even Tugger, in the end.

We look to the future. The new kittens have brought hope for us all; hope that they will grow up in a better world, a peaceful future. Hope for safety. What better future can we have? So, for this cat anyway, the story goes on. As the golden sun touches the borders of the Jellicle Lands, we think ahead. The blank page, still to be written on. A new beginning, of sorts, for a new world. A _better _world.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**The Final Author's Note-**That's it. That's the end of _Demeter's Struggle, Jemima's Loss. _Wow! I actually can't believe that it's finished.  
So, here's my thank yous. Thanks to everyone who read this, a huge thumbs up to everybody who reviewed and a round of applause and a cookie to everybody who reviewed more than once. And even though this is the end, feedback is _always _appreciated, good or bad.  
This is Silikat, signing off. Next time, I have bigger and better plans for the world of CATS, but you'll just have to wait and see what they are ;)  
Thanks again, and goodbye for now!  
~Silikat.

**The Final Disclaimer-**I own CATS! But only in my dreams...


End file.
